minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft vs Star Wars: Chapter One: Mistaken for Evil
As Territorial kept getting receptions from Vader and the Force, Territorial commanded that a deadly cocktail of 500 withers, 10000 endermen, and 7500 zombies be made within the next month. Blazes must be made to hold up a stack of 10 of the endermen/zombies. Within 8 days, the mobs have been spawned. Down below in the hellish domain known as the Nether, Mega-Spiritual was researching into having ghasts have 7.5 hearts instead of 5 hearts of health. Anti-Jedi Lab was finding a way to counter Vader quickly using the Wither boss. Their research was to make the withering effect be powerful enough to render a lightsabre powerless. The pirokinetics center was making research into creating blazes whose fireballs would be so hot it could break a forest fire on a frigid and moist planet. When the time came, the armies hyperspaced to the headquarters of the Sith Order to make an assault. It was succesful, killing thousands of Siths because of the zombie infection. Sith HQ now is laying just burning to an ash. Territorial found that the Empire is creating a swarm of TIE fighters to overpower their defense. Territorial commanded that an army of 50,000 wither skeletons with bows wearing iron armor riding enderdragons be spawned within 3 months. Within that time all units were successfully produced. Territorial said that if the defense attempt succeds, that the wither jockeys will go and attack and clear Tatooine of life. The defense attempt succeded but the assault attempt failed. Tatooine's ecosystem was severely marred. The bone animation facility has made 85,000 skeletons, most with leather armor, to serve as defense. Ghast research was made so that ghast fireballs will cluster when exploded. Another ghast research is that ghasts now have 10 hearts. On the Gregorian calendar, it is already mid-October in 2019. Anti-Jedi just got a sample of lightsabre crystal to research an enchantment capable of weakening lightsabres. Unfortunately, a star destroyer came in and moderately damaged the gargantuan sizing and research assembly yard. It could still produce dragons. Size 20 magma cubes carried by two enderdragons would be under progress. By T-Giving 2019, a horde of 500 size 20 magma cubes being held by two dragons each were made in submission to Territorial. A destructive force of 15,000 skeletons on phantoms was made. The skeletons had iron/chain armor and had a bow enchanted Power V, Flame, and Unbreaking III. Skeleton research allowed for skeletons to fire harming tipped arrows instead of normal arrows. Armor was enchanted Projectile Protection/Protection III or IV, Thorns, and Unbreaking III. The attack was on Alderaan. The attack failed to wipe out all life on Alderaan, but the capital was destroyed. When Time-Warp enabled it so endermen inflict the Slowness III effect when attacking using research, Empiristic research enabled TIE fighters to inflict 3.5x damage to boss mobs. Star destroyers had 5x better visual acuity capable of seeing a skeleton or a blaze from a huge distance. The Minecraftian Empire knew about the stormtroopers that were landed on Belgaroth. Territorial commanded that 100 thousand skeletons with at least chain armor be made within 2 months. Minecraftian research allowed that skeleton's arrows all be enchanted with flame and must explode with a radius of 1 block. Explosion deals 3 hearts damage. Phantoms were sent and made to fly the skeletons there, but only 10% (10,000) phantoms fight. Five star destroyers were sent to the Minecraft area and destroyed 5% of the army. They all fought the stormtroopers for 25 minutes and tied in battle. A fleet of 50000 TIE fighters was organized against Minecraft. When a quota of 50 dragons, 5 withers, and 100000 skeletons with Power IV was satisfied, the HQ warned Minecraftian territory about the TIE fighters. They wrecked a fifth of the Community and severely damaged the first line of defense. A Star destroyer was sent to take down the first line of defense, but the destroyer was destroyed.